


Crunchy Leaves - jeresquip autumn fluff

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fall activities, its pure so get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: a lot of fluffy oneshots for the autumn season that consists of nothing but jeresquip! :D
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 7





	1. Fall Festival

Jeremy paced around a little, chewing on a nail as Squip just sat on his bed, watching.

“Jeremy, what’s got you so worked up?” Squip asked, tilting his head. He should know why Jeremy was anxious but.. he couldn’t quite figure it out.

“Uhhh.. there’sthisfallfestivalthatmyschoolishostinginafewhoursand-” Jeremy rambled out until Squip stopped him.  
“Slow down. Take a few deep breaths and slow down.” He said, pulling Jeremy over to sit next to him.

Jeremy calmed down once Squip sat him down which .. always had a weird effect on him but he’ll be fine. “Um.. there’s this fall festival in a few hours and.. I wanted to ask you if you would like tooooooooo.. be my.. plus one…?” he squeaked out, glancing at the ground. “I-if not, that’s fine I can just-”

“Jeremy shut up.” Squip said which made Jeremy immediately quiet. “I would love to go to the fall festival with you.” He said with a smile as his clothes glitched into something more weather appropriate.  
A simple beige sweater with white overalls and sneakers to match. “Much better attire.” 

“But.. people won’t see you-”

“I don’t see your point, Jeremy. If you wear what makes you comfortable, then I should be able to do the same.” Squip said, crossing his arms.  
“Okay true..” Jeremy said, draping his cardigan around his shoulders. “Uhh.. the thing starts at six so.. how’d you wanna kill time..?”

“You could tell me what will be there.” Squip suggested.  
“You’re not gonna plan a whole schedule, right?” Jeremy asked.

That was just some bad habit Squip had. If you tell him what will be at a certain event, he’ll plan a whole schedule to and from.

Squip clicked his tongue then held up his right hand. “Scout’s honor.”

Jeremy smiled a little and told him a few things that would be there like snack bars and games and a Ferris Wheel, stuff like that.

They still had a bit of time so Jeremy decided to fill himself up a little with snacks since he didn’t wanna eat too heavy since there will be food there.

Around 5:30, Jeremy and Squip left, just deciding to walk since Jeremy couldn’t drive and Squip wanted Jeremy to get exercise.

Jeremy huffed quietly as he got his wristband to go in then looked around. It was a lot bigger than he thought and, of course, the Ferris Wheel was there with yellow and orange LED lights.  
He took out his phone and took a few pictures of the scenery.

“This is sooooo much more expensive than I thought-” Jeremy joked, immediately taking himself over to a candy apple stand since.. caramel apples.  
“Now Jeremy, you don’t want to eat too much sugar.”

Jeremy nodded and got himself a caramel apple with some chocolate chips sprinkled on.  
Pretty obvious he wasn’t gonna listen to Squip and.. Squip knew that but still warned him anyway.

Jeremy took a huge bite out of the apple, that was somehow the size of half of his head, just melting completely. “I love Fall Festivals..” He mumbled to himself as he began walking to find a table or bench to sit on.

“I can see that.” Squip said with a soft smile as he guided Jeremy over to a bench.  
“Best day ever..” Jeremy sighed as he munched on the sugar coated apple.

Squip wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders, leaning on him a bit. “We should play a game next!” Jeremy suggested with a smile.  
“Whatever you wanna do.” Squip grinned, standing up when Jeremy finished his apple a few minutes later.

“Great cuz’ you’re winning me a plushie.” Jeremy joked, walking to a ball tossing game.  
He paid for the game then picked up the load of three as he angled them properly since Michael taught him a few things.

Jeremy tossed the ball and watched all three bottles fall down as he cheered to himself. He knocked down the other two stacks then got handed a big stuffed bear with a pumpkin in its hands. “Aww, this is so cute!” He gushed, showing it to Squip then walked to another snack stand which was pizza and popcorn.

He got both, of course.

Jeremy munched on his next round of food as he walked around for a while, just looking at the scenery. He never really planned on anything else other than a ball tossing game, food and ferris wheel.

They walked around for a bit more, munching on the popcorn as they walked in front of the Ferris Wheel, just admiring it for a bit.  
“Squippy look!” Jeremy gasped in awe as he focused on the ferris wheel. “Isn’t that gorgeous..?” he gushed, giggling a little.

“Not as beautiful as you, though.” Squip grinned, looking up at the ferris wheel, taking in its beauty as well but mostly focused on Jeremy.

A gentle breeze flushed over Jeremy’s face, causing his cheeks to form a little blush. It was getting chilly though and Jeremy really had no source of warmth other than his cardigan and jeans.

Jeremy smiled sheepishly at Squip as his wrist band got scanned so he could go on the ride by himself since.. he didn’t feel that comfy with people around him and he’s just there (since nobody could see Squip).

Jeremy got on the ride, Squip sitting next to him as he waited for some other people to get in their separate cars. The ferris wheel began moving after a while and Squip wrapped his arm around Jeremy’s waist as he (Jeremy) hugged the bear close to him.

Nothing could ruin this moment!

He was alone, with his boyfriend, in a ferris wheel, with a stuffed bear at a fall festival. This moment couldn’t be better.

Until Squip pulled him in for a kiss.

Jeremy was semi caught off guard by that but he kissed back, of course. 

Okay, now this moment was getting better.

Probably the best moment that’s ever happened to Jeremy.


	2. Hayrides are Fun but Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy and squip go on a hayride together

Squip tilted his head as he looked on Jeremy’s computer for something to do. He didn’t even have permission to look on his computer but who cares anyway? He just wanted to plan a nice date for him and Jeremy since Jeremy could really use the break.

Squip found a nice hayride that looked fun seeing they provided snacks and let them bring blankets so that would be a nice tribute to it.  
He called Jeremy over, exiting out the laptop and stuff, leaving it how it was then moved over to Jeremy’s bed like nothing happened.

Jeremy walked into his room, arching his brow. “What?”

“Okay so.. I know you really need a break this weekend since your teachers decided to give you work over a break for some reason and I was wondering if you wanted to take a little break and go on a hayride with me.” Squip said, tilting his head.

Jeremy tilted his head and thought for a moment.

“You can bring your own blanket and they provide snacks.” Squip added.

“I’m down-” Jeremy agreed after that statement with an excited grin. “When are we going?”

“There’s one later on tonight in the town park.” Squip said, looking through his side of Jeremy’s closet for some clothes to wear other than a suit since.. that’s too formal.

“What time, Squip?” Jeremy said as he watched him change into something casual.  
“4;30.” Squip said, straightening out his sweater.   
“That’s in an hour-” Jeremy said, slipping on his sneakers. “Soo maybe we should go now?”

“That can be easily arranged.” Squip said, grabbing Jeremy’s pac-man blanket to take with them.  
“You know me so well-” Jeremy mumbled in a gushy tone when he saw Squip get the blanket.

They both left and speed walked to the town park so they wouldn’t miss it.

Squip held Jeremy’s hand as they walked toward the entrance, paying $5 to get on the ride. They hopped on the back of the truck, waiting for it to start up a few minutes later.

Jeremy grinned as he snuggled under the blanket with Squip, leaning against him. “This is fun so far.” he mumbled, kissing Squip’s cheek.  
“Mhmm!” Squip hummed in agreement.

A guy had a tray, passing out mugs of apple cider, Squip and Jeremy each taking one as the ride began to move smoothly.

They just rode through haybails and a little pumpkin patch as well. Kinda boring but still fun since Squip was with him.

“I'm sleepy.” Jeremy mumbled, looking up at Squip. “This ride is making me sleepy..”  
“Poor baby..” Squip cooed, kissing his forehead. “You can sleep if it’ll make you feel better.” He said, messing with Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy nodded as he laid in Squip’s lap, drifting to sleep as the ride continued.

It was nice and relaxing.

Not what Squip was imagining but it'll do. As long as he got to spend time with Jeremy, he’ll be just fine.


	3. Smash a Pumpkin or Decorate It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy wants to smash pumpkins but squip said no-

“Jeremy, you are not smashing my tiny pumpkins, you animal.”

“Why nooooot?? Painting them is BORING! And I just want to hit one. Not that big-a-deal.” Jeremy shrugged, looking down at Squip who was just.. sitting in the middle while the tiny pumpkins surrounded him.

“Jeremy you are NOT hitting my children!”

“YOU’RE CHILDREN?? See now I’m really about to hit one-” Jeremu huffed, picking up the mini sledgehammer.

“NO you are not!” Squip said, picking up all the tiny pumpkins, basically protecting them with his life. “You are not hitting my babies.”

“I thought I was your baby!” Jeremy pouted, crossing his arms.

“Jeremy you are my baby but you’re not hitting my tiny pumpkins. I want to be happy so I got these pumpkins to decorate and relax.” Squip huffed, holding the pumpkins in his arms. “Don’t touch them, please.”

“You love those pumpkins more than me!” Jeremy whimpered.  
“Now where in the world did you get that idea from?” Squip asked, tilting his head.

“Everytime you do something like this, you always give that thing more attention than me and it’s not fair!”

“Jeremy, you’re overreacting. I do not give more attention to inanimate objects more than you. I love you more than anything but I would really like to be at peace at the moment.” Squip sighed, looking up at Jeremy.

“I’m going to get my revenge-” Jeremy huffed, snatching a tiny pumpkin then slammed it on the ground, following by smashing it with the hammer.

“OH MY GOD I HATE YOU-” Squip gasped, holding the rest of his pumpkins and stood up. “Do not talk to me.” He said, storming off to their room, closing and locking the door.

“Squippy-”

“SHUT UP-”

"Squippy, c'monnnn! I didn't know you were serious!" Jeremy pouted, walking over to the door, gently knocking on it.

Squip ignored him, setting his pumpkin babies on the bed then grabbed some paint, setting up a little shop so he could begin painting them.

Just little jack-o-lantern faces on it since he didn't want to carve them. He can save that for a bigger pumpkin.

"Squippy, c'mon! It's not that serious!"

Squip opened the door, flipped him off, then closed and locked it again.

Yeeeeeah, Squip's big mad.


	4. Autumn Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squip and jeremy go on a walk together and have a short photo shoot

Jeremy and Squip were just in a park, walking around since Jeremy just wanted to relax with his boyfriend for a while.

They held hands as Jeremy leaned on him, just concentrating on Squip who was rambling on this new computer upgrade. Yes, Squip is a technerd. Jeremy was just spaced out for half the time since he always seemed so mesmerized by his voice.

Squip pushed his glasses up with his free hand as he continued talking. “And it has this hella clear camera qu- are you even listening?”  
“Sorry, it’s just so cute when you ramble.. I can’t help that you’re adorable!” Jeremy giggled quietly as he hooked his arm around Squip’s.

Squip rolled his arms, linking his arm as well. “You’re such a doofus..” He grinned, rolling his eyes playfully.  
“You’re doofus.” Jeremy corrected, tracing a few hearts on Squip’s arm.

Squip and Jeremy walked around, just feeling the nice and gentle breeze brush over them. 

It looked nice how the red and yellow leaves float off the tree and drift delicately to the ground. It was the perfect amount of cold and warm along with the sky being overcast.  
It was a nice evening in October and they didn’t wanna skip up an opportunity like this! They wanted to get out and just vibe anyway without really doing anything.

Jeremy sighed peacefully as he took in the scenery, slipping his phone out of his pocket to take a few pictures. “Oh! Let’s have a photo shoot!” He gasped, leading Squip over to a water fountain. “Wait, I have a mini camera, duh-” he mumbled to himself, slipping that out of his sweater pocket.

Squip smiled a little as he watched his boyfriend kneel down, lowkey thinking about how that would look if it were a ring instead. He crossed his legs as a sorta pose as Jeremy took a few pictures of him, trying to look his very best.

Jeremy moved over slightly to get a few at different angles which looked absolutely beautiful and perfect. Well.. it was pictures of Squip so why wouldn’t it have been?

Squip smiled a little, getting up and walked over to Jeremy and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Sooo you’re just gonna take pictures of me and nature?”  
“Of course.” Jeremy chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully.

Jeremy smiled a little and took a few pictures of the colorful leaves and trees, snapping a few of the water fountain alone and the lake nearby.

This was probably the best decision they’ve made.

Just a nice walk in the park with kisses in between.


	5. Treats n' Sweets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeremy and squip makes a bunch of treats for no real reason

“Jeremy, how do you not know how to frost a cake-?”

“I.. was never really fond of baking-”

“Good thing my mother always taught me.” Squip grinned, holding the icing bag to Jeremy’s face as he dolloped a point of icing on his nose.  
Jeremy squeaked a little, licking the icing off his nose. “You’re a bully-”

Squip snickered a little then went back to frosting the cake all kinds of fun colors. This was probably the fourth thing they made. 

They had cookies, cupcakes, muffins, pies and cakes. Pretty obvious that they were bored out of their skulls.

Jeremy ate a cookie as he sat on the counter, just watching and admiring Squip for a bit. He basically spaced out seeing he was amazed on how focused Squip was. He smiled a little as he swung his feet, crossing his legs after a moment.

“So you can focus on a cake but won’t give me more than five seconds of attention? I see how it is, Squipster.” Jeremy joked, grabbing another cookie,

“I focus on you for days, I’m not sure how this is any different.” Squip snickered. “Now start making the caramel. You wanted caramel apples so you get to make them.”

“Let me repeat myself: I can’t make anything.” Jeremy said as Squip handed him a piece of paper.

“Just follow the recipe, it can’t be that hard.” Squip shrugged, beginning to decorate the cake as a little monster.

Jeremy sighed and grabbed the ingredients, clicking his tongue in thought.

Making caramel can’t be THAT hard, right?

It seemed easy enough in the videos sooo.. maybe. 

Jeremy put the pan on the stove then added the sugar and waited for it to melt which was taking a really long time so he just scrolled on his phone as he waited.

All of a sudden the smoke alarm went off.

Squip flinched a little which caused a big gloop of frosting to squeeze out. “Oh my god, Jeremy, what the fuck did you do-” he said, putting on an oven mit then moved the pan off of the stove.

“I told you I couldn’t cook!” Jeremy huffed, crossing his arms.

“Yeeeeah, I’m gonna have to teach you a few things-” Squip mumbled, running the pan over cold water. “I never knew you could burn sugar this bad- this pan is no longer usable.” 

“My bad-” Jeremy mumbled, wrapping his arms around Squip from behind.  
“It’s fine, I guess.” Squip shrugged. “But let’s.. learn a thing or two first, okay?”

“Fine by me!”


	6. Pumpkin Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squip and jeremy carve pumpkins

Squip hummed quietly as he laid his carving utensils, looking out at his army of tiny pumpkins. 

One of them was about to be the lucky duck of getting Jeremy’s and Squip’s initials carved in them just for fun. Then maybe he’ll actually carve a pumpkin. A regular sized one.

Squip picked up a random baby pumpkin and a small knife, cutting the top open then hesitated slightly before he pulled the pumpkin guts out and flopped them in a bowl to use for later.

Once the pumpkin was hollowed out, he poked a few holes in the shapes of their initials then carved it out carefully. He hummed along to a random halloween song as he carved, calling Jeremy over a few minutes later.

Jeremy walked over to Squip and looked down at him concentrating. “Whatcha doin’?” He asked, tilting his head. “Carving pumpkins without me?” He huffed, sitting next to him.

“Actually I was calling you over to carve pumpkins with me.” Squip corrected, looking over at him.  
“Oh. Well I’m here so what can I do?” Jeremy asked, rolling a larger pumpkin towards him.

“You can make that one into a jack-o-lantern or just carve something random.” Squip shrugged, putting a fake candle in the tiny pumpkin he carved then put the top on, setting it aside. “Whatever you want, I guess.”

“Maybe a jack-o-lantern then. I can’t really.. do anything extra.” Jeremy chuckled which caused an amused snicker from Squip.   
“Well that’s what makes it fun.” Squip shrugged, rolling over a larger pumpkin as he cut open the top of it.

“I guess. Also how do you do that?” Jeremy asked, watching Squip scoop out the pumpkin seeds with his hands.

“Do what? Scoop out pumpkin seeds?” Squip asked, arching his brow. “It’s easy. All you have to do is scoop them out and put them in a bowl for later.”   
“Yeah but they’re all squishy and slimy-” Jeremy gagged, looking away.

“Fine, I’ll scoop out your pumpkin if you want.” Squip sighed, putting his aside then took Jeremy’s, repeating the process.

“Thank youuuuu~!” Jeremy cooed, kissing Squip’s cheek then took his pumpkin back once it was prepared. “So this is why you were quiet? And why do you have so many tiny pumpkins-”

“Tiny pumpkins make me feel happy. The way they’re so small to where I can cup them in my hands just makes me feel relaxed.”

“You’re weird-” Jeremy joked, nudging Squip’s arm. “But I get it. Tiny pumpkins are adorable. You just .. have so many.”

“Am I not allowed to be happy?”

“I never said that-” Jeremy squeaked, pursing his lips a bit. “I want you to be happy.I’m just astonished at how many pumpkins you bought.” He said, beginning to carve into his.

“Excellent word choice.” Squip said, looking over at Jeremy. “And as many pumpkins I have, I let you keep all your Funko Pops.”

“Do not bring my Funko Pop collection into this conversation-” Jeremy huffed. 

“I should so you can see what I mean.” Squip said, carving some kind of monster into the pumpkin. “As many Funko Pops you have without getting judged, I should have as many pumpkins as I want.”

“I- Okay, fair..” Jeremy mumbled, looking over at Squip’s pumpkin, “I like that design.”

“Why thank you!” Squip grinned, looking over at Jeremy’s traditional jack-o-lantern. “Yours is amazing as well.”

“Aww, thank you!” Jeremy gushed.

“Though yours could have a tiny bit more line work.”

“Oh screw you-”


End file.
